


Baby Don't Cry

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Single Parent, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun can't get his baby to stop crying on the train. A gorgeous stranger's smile fixes everything.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Baby Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a 'my baby won't stop crying except you just smiled at them and they did' AU.

Being a single parent was difficult.

Scratch that, being a twenty-one year old single parent juggling a job and a one year old baby was extremely difficult.

Every day, Sehun would drop Woojin off at daycare before heading to work at the call center. Working at a call center wasn’t the most exciting nor rewarding of jobs, but it paid the bills and it was only a few minutes away from where Woojin went to daycare.

If someone had told the carefree nineteen year old Sehun that he would soon be dropping out of school to look after his one year old baby, he would have laughed in their face. Nineteen year old Sehun was your typical lazy college kid. Twenty-one year old Sehun was a struggling single dad.

He never once regretted having Woojin in his life. Regardless of what others said, Woojin was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The little boy was an angel, he was always smiling and giggling, and he hardly ever cried.

That is, except for today.

Sehun, for the life of him, could not figure out why Woojin was so upset. Big fat tears were rolling down the baby’s flushed cheeks as he sobbed and hiccuped for what looked like dear life. Sehun could only glance down hopelessly at Woojin as the baby continued wailing, holding tightly onto his father’s sweater as tears and snot streaked down his red face. Woojin had been crying hysterically for god knows how long, and Sehun could only hope none of the train passengers were annoyed enough to verbally reprimand him for not knowing how to handle his kid.

He had no idea what was making Woojin so upset in the first place. He had checked Woojin’s diaper, given the boy his afternoon bottle of milk, and touched the baby’s forehead and neck with the back of his hand to check whether or not he had a cold. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. Woojin just seemed to be having a bad day.

“Woojinie. Shhh, it’s okay, honey. It’s okay,” Sehun shushed, rubbing circles into Woojin’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “Daddy’s got you. It’s okay.”

Sehun had tried everything from humming soothing lullabies, handing Woojin his pacifier and even playing baby videos on his phone to distract him. Nothing seemed to work.

He could feel the stares of the other passengers on him as he tried and failed to console Woojin. A few people sent him sympathetic looks, but most people just looked annoyed. Nearly everyone on the train was exhausted after a long day of school or work— no matter how nice they may be, having to listen to a crying baby would surely get on their nerves.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’ll be okay.” At this point, Sehun did not know if he was trying to comfort Woojin or himself. With a heavy sigh, Sehun held Woojin closer to his chest, the baby taking no comfort in his father’s tense hold and obvious distress. Much to Sehun’s panic, Woojin started crying harder, his little body trembling with the intensity of his sobs.

Sehun was one step closer to having his own meltdown when the train stopped, and the most handsome man Sehun had ever seen in his life stepped on.

The man’s skin was golden tan, his shoulders stretched as far as the ocean, and the tight shirt he was wearing only accentuated his lean muscles and tapered waist. Sehun could swear he almost started drooling when he noticed the man’s long legs and toned ass. He wasn’t just hot, he was _gorgeous_. Sehun had no doubt in his mind that he would have sauntered up to flirt with the man if he had seen him at a club or bar.

Sehun mentally slapped himself for even fantasizing about a handsome stranger when Woojin was still hiccuping and sobbing in his arms. There were times when he felt like the worst father in the world, and this was one of them. He wasn’t even sure if the Adonis incarnate of a man was into guys, much less guys who looked like they were incapable of calming down their own one year old child.

Because the universe apparently hated Sehun, Woojin let out another ear-splitting wail, alerting the attention of everyone on the train— including the hot stranger.

Instead of looking at them with judgment or disdain, the handsome man smiled at him and Woojin, his eyes crinkled and his lips upturned into a sunny smile. Sehun swore that if he squinted, he could see a halo on top of the stranger’s head.

Collective sighs of relief from the passengers beside him snapped Sehun out of his thoughts. It was then he noticed that they were relieved because, to Sehun’s utter shock, Woojin had stopped crying. His eyes were puffy, and his little face was wet with tears, but he was no longer sobbing, rather just cooing baby noises and letting out small hiccups. The random stranger had managed to get Woojin to stop crying, something Sehun struggled to do, just with a simple smile.

Sehun could only gape at Woojin, then the stranger, then at Woojin, then back at the stranger again. Was the man some sort of baby whisperer? He didn't look old enough to have a kid of his own, but then again, who was Sehun to judge?

Before Sehun could open his mouth to say something, the stranger sat on the empty seat beside Sehun. Woojin took this as his cue to giggle and make googly eyes at the man.

“Cute,” the man said, smiling in their direction. He was even more gorgeous up close.

“Thanks,” Sehun replied, wiping Woojin’s face with his sleeve. People often called Woojin cute, admiring the baby’s fair skin and cherubic features; though more often than not the warm and looks on their faces would turn into apprehensive ones as soon as Sehun corrected them, saying that Woojin wasn’t his little brother or nephew, but his own son.

“Cute baby too,” the man added.

Wait, what?

“Excuse me?” Sehun coughed, unsure if he had heard the man right. He didn’t know if it was Woojin’s loud crying or his brain short-circuiting after seeing such a hot guy that made his hearing go bad.

The stranger looked at him nonchalantly. “He takes after you,” he said. “You and your wife are so lucky.”

“Oh no no, I’m a single parent. Woojin doesn't have a mom— well I mean of course he has a mom, it’s just that she decided she wasn’t ready to be a mom and she wanted to get her degree so she left Woojin with me and—” Sehun stopped in his tracks when he noticed the man looking at him. He realized that he had been rambling, and he blushed. He wasn’t sure why he was telling a complete stranger his life story. Trust Sehun to act like a total idiot in front of a stranger who must've already thought he was weird to begin with.

“I’m Sehun, by the way,” Sehun coughed awkwardly, turning away shyly from the stranger’s gaze. “Maybe I should've started with that.”

“Jongin,” the man smiled. Did he ever stop smiling? Sehun couldn't complain though— he quite liked seeing that smile. “And who’s this little munchkin?” Jongin asked.

“This is Woojin,” Sehun cooed as he looked at his son, bouncing him on his lap. “He just turned one.” He knew people didn’t like it when parents talked about their children so much, but Sehun couldn’t help himself. His kid was adorable, especially when he wasn’t crying his head off.

“Really?” Jongin’s eyes widened. “He’s big for his age.”

“He eats a lot,” Sehun informed him before turning back to Woojin. “You’re a chubby one, aren’t you?” He cooed in a babyish voice, making a few funny faces at Woojin before placing a kiss on his forehead. Jongin looked at the scene beside him fondly.

Much to Sehun’s surprise, he and Jongin continued to talk for the rest of the train ride. They went from talking about Woojin to talking about Jongin’s adored young nieces and nephews. Sehun and Jongin learned that they had a lot of common interests, including but not limited to a love for cute dogs and a passion for dancing. Sehun also apologized for his unwarranted rambling earlier, and Jongin chuckled, telling him that it was fine.

Upon hearing an announcement on the train’s intercom, Sehun sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked.

“We’re near our stop,” Sehun told him. The thought of not seeing Jongin again made him a little sad. “It was nice talking to you, Jongin.”

“You too,” Jongin replied, seeming to hesitate for a second before speaking again. “Hey Sehun, I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if I could have your number? I'd really like to see you again.”

“You wanna see me again?” Sehun asked in disbelief. No one had asked for his number in a long time.

“Yeah,” Jongin said, looking quite shy for the first time. “If that’s okay with you.”

Sehun smiled. He typed his number into Jongin’s phone right before the train came to a stop.

“We’ll see you,” Sehun grinned, standing from his seat and adjusting Woojin on his hip. The baby giggled and made a few babbling noises at Jongin.

“Looking forward to it,” Jongin replied, giving a small wave to them as they made their way towards the exit. Sehun returned the smile, heart fluttering happily in his chest as he and his son made their way home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
